fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nightingale/@comment-113.185.26.157-20160416180712/@comment-27499500-20160423234727
Really difficult to understand you, but here goes nothing: The issue is we don't know what quest he is doing(or if you're OP, I dunno). I'm only assuming Assassin because he has both Helena AND Zhuge Liang. The likelihood that this quest was Assassin based is very high, but since OP isn't here to confirm, this is nothing but speculation. He didn't need a healer..Nightingale IS NOT A HEALER. Again, you can -check-, read again, -check- the skills of a servant before you actually go in. Typically common sense if you want to get the best out of a support unit. You want a Kintoki with Lv. 1 Animal Dialogue or Lv. 10? How are you gonna know if you don't check? Same concept with Nightingale. Nightingale is not a Saving Grace Servant. Why you consistently are trying to pin her as a Healer is beyond me. Going to ignore your comments regarding her healing ability until you understand she's not a Healer. If you want strong Beserkers that do damage, yes, use Cu Alter, Kintoki, Beowulf, Lancelot, etc. Was there any point that I argued that Nightingale would do more damage than them? I don't think so. If YOU actually scrolled down, I've said that numerous times to other people that tried to call her out on damage. Nightingale's NP generation is actually pretty good. Much better than any of the Berserkers available. However, how are you going to know that she has that if you just deem her useless after one fight(especially in a fight that you didn't even get to select her cards yet...I don't see how this is a fault of hers than just a luck of the draw). How is she going to charge her NP bar from 80% if she doesn't getting any cards? What sense does that make? Magic, I guess? I wonder if Lancelot has better NP generation. Oh wait. LOL. She can deal MORE damage against Asssassin, but here's the kicker...Ready?! She only has 8600 attack! GASP. Nightingale has, what was that? 10100?! You don't say! But wait! There's more! She's a Berserker! This attack carries into BONUS damage against ALL TYPES. Guess what Helena can only do extra damage to? Assassins and Berserkers(I don't really count this since it applies to all types). Yes, she's going to take extra damage. She's a Berserker...That applies to anyone. That's the Catch 22. You deal the bonus damage to everyone, they deal the damage to you as well. Double edged sword. That is TYPICALLY the Berserker's status. But you guys keep putting her under that light while failing to understand what she's really for. Have you even considered her targetable Buster buff for 3 turns? Oh snap! Maybe I should give this to ANOTHER BERSERKER FOR EXTRA DEEPS. Oh sheeeet. Why is my Berserker being a support! Oh well! At least she can still do some considerable damage to ALL CLASSES. The game requires you to use abilities according to your team setup. Picking up a random support you have no idea how to use...Of course it's going to end badly. Please. If ANY berserker gets focused, they will die. Period. Nightingale. Cu Alter. Kintoki. It doesn't matter. They will die if they all suffer all enemy attacks in one go. Your friend having a Kaleidoscope isn't doing Nightingale justice at all when her NP generation is not a problem. Lastly, she is not meant to be a pure Berserker DPS. Said it days ago, said it today. Actually learn how to use her properly before trying to deem her useless. Many people have the same problem because you all run the Berserker Mentality. When a new playstyle emerges that doesn't suit your simplicity, it gets called out as useless. But who is more useless? The servant? Or the Master?